


Proof of Love

by CoffeeMilf



Series: Proof of Love [1]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding, Desperation, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy Kink, i know why i'm in this tag, than goes a little feral, you know why you're in this tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeMilf/pseuds/CoffeeMilf
Summary: The Prince accidentally trips off something in Thanatos, creating an ache in his heart that needed to be soothed. Thoroughly. With proof to the world of their efforts.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Series: Proof of Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028835
Comments: 50
Kudos: 496





	Proof of Love

Perhaps it's just the adrenaline to blame.

Or maybe it was due to Zagreus' incessant flirting throughout their contest.

Or likely the rumors Thanatos must of heard, thanks to the Prince's generous gift giving and a certain Fury sister holding her eyes on Zagreus a little too long, and having a little too much fun doing her job.

This is what runs through Zagreus' head just as they cleared the chamber when, instead of being rewarded for his win with a centaur heart, he's grabbed by the cloth on his shoulder and dragged towards the floating man.

"Than— _mmph_ —!" He's cut off by a harsh kiss, his neck at an awkward angle as Thanatos hovers above him

Little time is wasted as Than's nipping at his lips, swiping his tongue to find access into Zagreus' mouth. It slips through and quickly battles for dominance.

Zag can hardly keep up as his head spins, his kiss faltering, brows pulling up with the effort to follow along. His arms trail up and reach for Than's sides, clutching onto him as an anchor. 

Than sinks down in response, both his hands snaking up to either side of Zag's head, tilting it back to deepen the kiss. 

Death's kiss is demanding. Starved and insatiable.

Zagreus chokes a moan out in response. He's _never_ seen Thanatos, reserved and controlled and shy Thanatos, like this—it's overwhelming and a bit intimidating and far too seducing.

Than slips his tongue under Zag's, coaxing it up and out just enough that he can pull at it with his lips, and swallows it, sucking it like he's trying to drink the life out of him, devouring the quick and high pitched moans that came out.

Zagreus is shaking everywhere, nerves frying away his ability to think. His knees buckle and soon he's collapsing and dragging Thanatos with them.

They're on the ground, Than on top of him, a thin line of spit connecting them for just a moment before Than's kissing him again, peppering his lips across his jaw. His hood had fallen down, hair disheveled. Zag feels like an animal is eating him alive.

Thanatos bites under Zag's ear, pinching the skin with his teeth, before trailing his tongue down his neck to the bump of his apple. He finds his target and sucks hard, hard enough to feel Zag's pulse on his tongue, pulling out a harsh gasp from the one underneath him as he steals his breath away.

He sucks again, trailing a hand down his chest to reach a nipple. He flicks over it once, then palms a circle around his whole peck, kneading the muscle slowly.

"I- _Than_ , here?" Zagreus asks, his voice faltering when the deft finger flicks over the hardening bud again. Thanatos hums against his collarbone in response.

"I don't see why not," he murmured, pulling the pauldron off Zag with one hand, "you don't have any pressing issues you need to attend to back at the House soon, do you?"

Zagreus raises an eyebrow at that. "No, but this place— _ah_ —!" He cut himself off with a sharp gasp. 

Than pushed his chiton aside and lapped his right nipple, the other one he rolled with his fingers, pinching to get another gasp from him.

Zagreus weakly grabs at the ground with one hand, searching for purchase, while the other grabs his arm. He knew -they both did- that with just a small push he could get Thanatos to stop, but he didn't, choosing to dig his nails in that flesh instead.

"Well, Zag?" Thanatos asked, a wicked smile pulling at the corner of his face as he looked up from a reddened nipple. "I see no problem. There's no one here."

Zagreus didn't respond, the sight turning his face scarlet as he looked away. Aphrodite must have blessed him. Powerfully so.

Thanatos hummed again, and took the arm on him by the wrist to pin it against the ground, black hair splayed around his scarlet face. Zag was face to face with him for a moment, his voice stuck in his throat.

"I presume this is acceptable." He muttered, his thigh pressing against a hardening length. Zag looked away again.

Satisfied, he returned to the abandoned nipple, the tongue circling it quickly replaced with teeth that rolled the bud around, matching the rhythm of his other hand. Zagreus outright moaned, bringing his free hand to hide behind, his pants far too tight. That sound went straight to Than's own dick.

He turned his mouth to the other nipple to give it a playful nip, enjoying the singing from Zagreus, who was unable to hold his voice back.

He pushed the red chiton up and traced a finger along the sharp v line of Zagreus' hips, and when he hit the hem of his leggings, he looked at those round and mismatched eyes staring back at him. 

Zagreus was quiet. Quiet! Normally during their coupling, that mouth would not stop moving. Prompting him onwards, to hurry, to go _harder_ , to praise and tease and shout. But now he just stares underneath his hand, subdued and watching Than with equal parts arousal and timidness. The pulse from his wrist thrashed hard like it wanted to escape its confines of skin.

Thanatos smiles and moves from playing with the hem of his leggings to palming the outline of dick straining against it. Zagreus' hand flexes beneath his grasp.

"Are you after something, Zag?" His voice was considerably light, contrasting the lust that darkened his eyes.

Zag bit his lip and breathes sharply out his nose.

This was interesting.

He slips his hand under and traces two fingers along the sides. Zag gasps again, biting down on his lips to try to keep silent. Thanatos drags his fingers back and leans forwards to whisper, "You know I hate it when you're quiet..." He teases, before suddenly wrapping his fingers around the base, pulling it out from the trapping fabric to give it a harsh pump. 

Zagreus moans, high pitched and loud, dropping his hand and instinctively thrusting up. "Than!" He stutters out.

"Yes, Zagreus? " He asks sweetly. He swipes a bead of precome and smears it around his head. Zagreus groans and shudders at the touch.

"You're not— _oh_ —fair," he huffs out as Thanatos teases him again, alternating between featherlight touches and stroking his base.

He hums. "Neither are you. Though, it seems you find my touch more than fair."

Zagreus goes scarlet at this, but any retort he might of had falls away as Thanatos leans close to him again, tightening the hand on his wrist, and kisses him. The hand on his cock fists against it, hard and fast with intent, and those hips fuck up into it with a will of their own. Zag's breath catches as Than swallows the panicked moans out of him.

Zag breaks the kiss, panting heavily, "I can't last like this," he warns.

Than only speeds his pace up, the precome leaking freely and making his hand easily slick up and down, making him keen and strain into that hand.

Thanatos gets what wants with a few more pumps, Zagreus crying out for him, straining against his pinned down wrist, and he spills into his hand and all over his stomach. Thanatos releases his wrist, pulling back enough to admire his handiwork. Zagreus drops his head and tries to catch his breath.

A beat later he feels his leggings be pulled off and yelps, looking down as Thanatos hitches his chiton off with it along with his own clothes. He opens his mouth to protest, but Thanatos is staring at him. Staring even as he kisses down his chest, pausing just long enough to dip fingers in his spend, covering them, dipping those fingers to circle around his hole. 

Maintaining the eye contact, he lowers his head to the puddle, and laps a line up, bottom to top. Swallows. Licks his lips and cleans the rest of his stomach like its nectar spilled across, like its delicious and he's starving. He uses the show to distract Zagreus from the digit that tugs at his ring.

Zagreus curses and groans out, his cock standing plump and ready just from that show, and Thanatos swipes at the head of the stained crown, licking down the side, past the base and circling around the taut sac. He teases and uses his tongue to roll his balls around, before sucking as much of them as he can into his mouth, proudly huffing at the loud cry above, and coaxes a finger inside him to start massaging the muscles. Thanatos relishes the deep smell of his musk and sweat built up after working so hard.

He lets the sac slip out and kisses up his shaft again, drawing out another moan, and pushes the length into his mouth.

"Than!" Zagreus cries out again, his head dropping again as he throws an arm over his eyes.

Than lets his mouth relax and fucks his face against that cock, working a second then a third finger into him, scissoring him open and searching for that one particular bump to hit. He finds and jabs it, knocking Zag's self control out with it, rolling his hips onto those fingers before stabbing the back of Than's thoat, making him growl and choke around it. His hips start snapping and it takes every ounce of self control Than possesses to pull himself off of that ruthless cock and sit up.

He pulls hand and spits into it, Zagreus' eyes widening at the undignified act and and unintentionally moans at the sight of Thanatos using it and his own leaking cock to slick it. Zag stares. It runs longer than his hand, curving upwards, plump and thick and _dripping_. 

Thanatos lifts up Zagreus' knees, spreading them apart, and lets his length rest on top of his ass. Instead of taking him immediately, he pushes his cock down the middle of his balls and slides it along Zag's cock, their heads kissing and covering each other in sticky strings of white. Zag cries out, unable to look away.

Than is merciful and returns his cock to his straining, flexing hole, lines himself up, and pushes in.

" _Zagreus_ ," Than hisses. Despite himself, he slowly pushes in, studying the Prince's face. His eyes are closed, biting down hard on his knuckle, trembling everywhere. Thanatos stops. This might have been too much. Zagreus was not going to turn away Thanatos, he wouldn't test their relationship after so long—

Zagreus whines through his hand and weakly rolls his hips. "Than, _hurry_. I can't..." He tries to push himself onto that cock and groans with the effort.

Than relaxes and lets a breath out. He sinks in to the hilt, and pushes that hand away to kiss him, slow and deep, tongues entwined. 

He pulls away with vigor renewed and snaps his hips. Zagreus tosses his head, hands flying to grasp his back, his cock dribbling enticingly on his stomach. He thrusts again, his cock tasting the far reaches of Zagreus' insides, and soon those thrusts gain tempo, each strike bottoming out with purpose and a hunger Thanatos had not felt before.

Through the haze Zagreus dimly registers a difference in their coupling, a name to the desperate bite of Than's hips. A light goes off that makes him hitch his breath and press a palm out on the chest above him. "Thana—tos," he manages out, looking up at Than and following his gaze down to where their hips meet, "you—are you trying to knock me up?"

A growl and sharp snap of his hips is his response.

His breath catches once, twice in his throat, quick and ringing high pitched. "I, we, we _shouldn't_ , isn't my family complicated enough right now?" Zagreus stammers out.

Death hangs above his head and murmurs, "It will always be complicated." He ghosts his lips over Zag's, looking him in the eyes. "Do you not...want one with me?"

"I didn't say that..." Zagreus responds, meeting his eyes for just a moment before feeling too overwhelmed and looking away again. "This is just — _haah ah!_ —so fast, you're never like this."

Thanatos pauses for a moment, stilling his hips to reach out to Zagreus' face and gently turn those mismatched eyes to look at him. He kisses him just as gently and pulls back enough to speak. "Sorry," he whispers, "I just... _need_ this. I need you, Zagreus."

"Than." Zagreus whispers, and wraps his arms around Than's neck, pulling him close and kisses his cheek. It's a tender touch, but Thanatos shudders under it. 

Than soon finds Zag's lips and kisses him again, slow and deep.

It's Zagreus who breaks the kiss to speak, sensing what the issue was that caused this. "I never wanted to make you jealous. Of her. I just... don't think about how I come across to others, I guess."

Thanatos doesn't respond, instead bracing a hand on the ground by his head, and starts moving again. The pace is steady and rhythmic enough, but quickly falters around Zag's greedy hole, tight and straining to hold him in. Than groans, pulling out to the ridge, and buries himself back to the hilt, the muscle around him taut yet pliable enough to shiver and dent from his cock hammering it. It was addicting. The furnace emanating from the Prince was overheating him and making his cock feel deliciously singed.

"I know your habits, Zag." Thanatos says as he snaps his hips again. "Which is why I want..." He sits up and puts a hand under Zag's navel, pushing on it for emphasis. "...To show the world proof of who you belong to." He slams his hips, and his fingers brush against the bulge that forms, a light outline of where his cock is buried. 

Zagreus throws his head back with a cry. He comes unglued, mouth hanging open and gasping for air, his dick bouncing on his chest with white strings clinging between the two. " _Than_!"

Thanatos continues to pull out and slam in. Both hands reach out to push against Zag's tits, massaging them, starting around the edges of the rigidly defined muscle to push inwards to the nipples, flicking and pinching them. Zagreus gasps and arches into the touch, both tits feeling like they're heavy and on fire, and Than kneads them like he can coax milk out if he roughs them up enough.

"Here," he says, pinching the buds and pulling them, "I want to see these swell up. I want to see you ache from carrying milk." He lets go to draw circles around his tits and push up to the nipples again, repeating the milking gesture.

Zagreus keens, unable to look away from those hands. Thanatos smirks and drags his hands down to his stomach.

"And here, Zag," Than says, lust dripping off his voice, "do you know what I want _right here?_ " 

Zag moans, loudly, biting his finger and staring at those hands.

"Well?" He asks, punctuating it with a hard roll of his hips, his palms flat and thumbs around that outline.

"I, I, _haah_ , you—!" Zagreus trips over his words, brain short-circuiting and tears pricking his eyes. 

"Right here," He lowers his voice and leans in, "I want to fill up to its breaking point and a babe to plant itself. I want to watch _this_ grow fat and swell out." He kneads the tight muscle with his long fingers.

Zagreus cries out and instinctively rolls his hips on that cock, making Than hiss and grip those hips, slamming into that greedy hole.

He's close, each thrust of his hips accentuating the pressure from the base of his dick to the crown, each pulse making it tremble and his balls tighten. Zagreus is babbling, gasping and arching his back, needing it, needing Than, and the sight makes him rut and push in as far as the barriers of their skin would allow. 

"Zagreus!" He cries out as he stains the Prince's walls in cum. He thrusts through each pulsing wave and shudders as those walls molded around him, vaguely aware of the copious amounts of his own spend he's fucking through.

Thanatos drags Zagreus over the edge with him, painting his chest again though his cock hadn't been touched. He cries out and his eyes roll back at the perfect heat welling inside, close to uncomfortably stretched out from Thanatos' seed and the girth.

They stay still for a moment to come down from the high. Zagreus shakes and twitches under Thanatos, unable to speak. Thanatos rakes his eyes over his lovers' body; telltale marks and bites over every inch of skin, nipples red and sharp, sculpted muscles quivering through the aftermath, and his abdomen strewn with white proof of their labors.

It sets a new flame alight in him.

Thanatos pulls out with a wet _pop!_ , only for him to flip Zagreus over and pull him onto all fours.

"Th, Th—an," Zagreus chokes out, his brain running a second or two behind. "I—I can't..."

Thanatos is already pushing against his ass, and peppers kisses up and down his spine. "How else can I make sure I give you a godling?" He sings gently.

Zagreus rolls his hips back despite himself. Thanatos steadies his hands on the prince's perfect hips and pushes in slowly, and shiver going down his spine from the feeling of his spend flowing against his length. Zagreus keens and drops his head.

A babe. A godling. Their own little godling. Zagreus round and full from the babe Than put in him. His tits plump and leaking and aching to be relieved. "Hah— _Zagreus_!" Thanatos goes drunk off the thought of it, and his hips quickly lose whatever tempo he was building up to and thrusts violently into the Prince.

Zag moans and his back arches against Thanatos, who grabs his cock and strokes it haphazardly. The slick of it is loud, and the wet thrusting and moans from them both louder still. "Thanatos!" Zagreus' voice is raw and patchy as he cries out, his arms giving out beneath him as Than relentless fucks into him.

The hand fisting his cock suddenly stops to lift his chest up and drag him into Than's lap, both of them now sitting and giving Than ample access to Zag's neck and ear to bite.

"Zagreus." He hisses.

Zagreus' hips roll back on their own over the cock thrusting into him, the loud slaps of wet skin ringing in his ears. His head drops back into Thanatos' shoulder as his gasps hitch and catch in his throat with every hit, his prostate getting abused against Than's cock at this angle. His dick twitched and dripped in response despite the soreness of coming twice already.

Thanatos grabbed Zagreus' hand, resting them just below his navel, where his cock is buried inside him. Between his girth and the cum pooled inside him, it noticeably bulged every time his cock drove in. Zagreus moaned, loudly, on the brink of a scream. His hand remained glued there even as Thanatos moved back to pump his length, relishing the feeling of that bump pushing against his hand.

Zagreus' eyes rolled back in his head, mouth agape and drool everywhere. Thanatos pants against his ear, biting the side of it between breaths. It all stole any rational thought Zagreus had left as he gasped out again.

"Th—than! Than! Please!" He begs, too far gone to verbalize what he needed anymore, Than's name and pleads where all he could force out.

He could see it. He could see his belly filled up with Than's seed, a babe taking root and growing. His tits ached already, the chord in his stomach strung taut and ready to snap. "Please, Than, _hurry_!"

" _Fuck_."Thanatos cursed, fucking himself into Zagreus as hard and quickly as he could. He could feel his own spend being fucked out of that hole, dripping down his sac to the ground. His hips snapped as he drunkenly gripped Zagreus, helping the Prince further impale himself on his cock. He licked and bit rabidly every inch of skin he could. He was delirious with a single goal: get Zagreus pregnant.

Zag sobbed, overstimulated, unable to move his hips anymore. His arm was wrapped around Than's, with the other hand firmly still in its place on that bump. He felt like he would lose his mind if this didn't finish soon.

"Zag!"

Than suddenly sinks his teeth into the crook of his neck, muffling his cry as he buries his cock to the hilt. Zagreus cries out as the cum further fills him, that bump stretching out widely, his ass greedily milking that cock despite being filled to a breaking point. Thanatos buries the seed deeper and deeper with each harsh rut of his hips.

Zagreus feels it, the life in that seed surging up inside him, hunting for that one untouchable spot to latch and sink into.

The last rut of Than's hips stabs his prostate right as he feels _something_ take purchase, breaking some barrier to borrow deep into his flesh.

Zagreus comes undone, choking out a yell as his orgasm steals everything away. Distantly he feels Than catching his breath, kissing the shoulder he had bit hard enough to bleed, but he can't register what Than asks. 

The last thing that runs through his mind was that Thanatos had succeeded in impregnating him.

The world spins away into white noise for just a moment...

...When he can see again, he realizes that they're leaning against a boulder, Zagreus laid against the crook of Than's shoulder. A hand softly brushes through his hair, down the side of his face. Mismatched eyes look up to see a concerned Than watching over him.

"Zag...are you alright?" He asks gently, thumbing his cheek. "I... I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry."

It takes a minute to register what Than is saying, his mind hazy and he can distinctly feel a heavy ache in his ass. Instead of speaking, Zag takes the hand from his cheek and slides it over to just under his navel, letting it sit a moment before squeezing his hand.

Than looks at their hands, looks at his face, then back to their hands. His eyes widen. His fingers stretch out as his hand trembles around Zag's lower belly. He swallows hard.

"You...we..." He stammered.

"We have a little godling." Zagreus confirmed, a smile creeping up on his face.

Than looks up at him with soft, round eyes, and Zag pushes himself up to kiss him.

The child of life and death... He couldn't wait to meet it.

**Author's Note:**

> i had to make a new ao3 because i was so embarrassed about liking this kink, and you know what? a new account is liberating. 
> 
> anyway my main is Teamom. I'm going to put less kinky and more serious work on there!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this sinful little voyage with me.
> 
> EDIT: Thank you so much for the kind love and kind comments!!! this makes me feel so much better and less silly about this fetish ;;  
> I intended this to be a one off account, but I feel really encouraged now to make more in this vein of underserved kinks. I'll do my best to provide!!!
> 
> if you're so inclined: my Twitter is @caffeinatedmilf and @Jessie_Teamom


End file.
